halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
[SEARCHING FOR FILES... BEGINING TRANSMISSION: Greetings , I am Crimson Dagger. Please leave Baracuss your Message and he will answer it promptly. While you are waiting for a reply, please feel free to look through Baracuss' files, or explore the rest of the Fanon. Thank You. END TRANSMISSION... CLOSEING FILES] ---- Sorry if this complicates your page -Im not very good with editing pages. Yes, I am a freelancer. Who wants to know and why. - Xenas 'Rtum Things I have good news and bad news. The good news is that things are well, the bad news is that I might not be able to play my Xbox for all day Friday or the rest of the summer. I will tell you how long I can't play when I find out. Baw Wee 22:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Other things Dang, the day you get back on is the day I can't play my 360, well at least I told you I couldn't play before you found out tonight. More good news is that Anthormee made his room in our house. Baw Wee 22:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Bye see ya Baw Wee 22:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That'll Have to Wait While it is good to hear that I don't have to have XBL to upload pictures. It'll have to wait for awhile because my 360 broke 3 days ago, now I have get it repaired. I still have to create an account on Bungie.net too. So I have plenty of stuff to do. I better get started! Talk to you later Baracuss. -Zamra 'Vorum 8/20/08 How long I can't play Hello Baracuss, I learned last night that I can't play Xbox until August 27, so technically for a week. Baw Wee 14:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hope! My mom said that my punishment can be shortened by doing chores. Hopefully I can get on Saturday! P.S. When you say "Gang" do you mean: you, me, Fyb3r, and Dingo? Baw Wee 20:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Woohoo!! That sounds like fun! I also noticed that Desperatus got a new game yesterday. Baw Wee 20:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee New game I think the game is called Armed Core4. Baw Wee 20:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Halo Wars Halo Wars doesn't come out until 2/2/09. Baw Wee 21:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What Could It Be??? Have you heard about the new Halo game that is rumored to be in the works? And no it is not Halo: Chronicles or Halo Wars. By the way, doesn't it suck that they rescheduled the release date for Halo Wars to early 2009! -Zamra 'Vorum Articles I read the one about your grandfather, very creative! Also, I miss Raga!! Baw Wee 21:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You're right You're right Baracuss, ever since he made a new account. He did say he wanted to be more personal, that's why he changed. Baw Wee 22:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The Fleet Baracuss, my fleet as been assembled. I wish to add it to the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada. You should see my flagship, the Nightly Moonlight. She is a fine ship. -Zamra 'Vorum Information... This information about the Star Charts is Top Secret. I would normally wait when all 4 High Council members are present. But tomarrow I shall reveal to you at least some of the information about the Star Charts. I hope you understand. Zamra 'Vorum Discuss This Soon Baracuss, contact me when you have arrived so we can discuss this matter about the Star Charts. Zamra 'Vorum 23 August 2008 Logging Out I'm logging out for tonight. Talk to you tomorrow Baracuss. Zamra 'Vorum 23 August 2008 Files TRANSMISSION: Greetings Baracuss, I am the A.I. Timely Twilight. [[User:Zamra 'Vorum|Zamra 'Vorum] has asked me to send you the data files containing the Star Charts. He asks you to contact him when you have finished reading them. END TRANSMISSION] File:Star Charts